Perdtion Island
by Amy HawThorne
Summary: Mine version of Lord of the Flies


Perdition Island

Scene One: Act One: Fear Is Only In Our Minds

(_A Young Red Headed Boy is walking at the Carnival with his mother. It is Dark and all the light are on. The young boy eats his Cotton Candy happily as he walks with his mother. Then the boy spots a young woman who appears to be a fortune teller._)

**Young Boy:** Mum that looks really cool can I go over there?

**Mother:** Oh Ralph that looks like it's not part of the Carnival.

**Ralph: **So.

**Mother: **So that means I have to pay extra.

**Ralph: **Oh Please Mummy Please.

(_The Mother sighs_)

**Mother:** Oh Alright.

(_Ralph and his mother walk up to the fortune teller_)

**Fortune Teller: **Well hello there young man would you like me to read your fortune.

**Ralph: **Yes please.

**Mother: **How much is it?

**Fortune Teller: **Oh it doesn't coast a dime.

**Mother: **Oh are you a part of this carnival then?

**Fortune Teller: **Uh no I just love telling people's fortunes.

**Mother: **Oh well, I'll get us some drinks then what would you like Ralph?

**Ralph: **Some more of that strawberry lemonade please.

**Mother: **Ok, I'll be right back you stay here and don't move an inch.

(_His mother leaves to go to the drink stand as the fortune teller starts shuffling the cards. Then the fortune teller lays down the stack of cards right in front of Ralph_)

**Fortune Teller: **Ok now you pick only three cards.

(_Ralph looks at the cards and picks out three cards, the fortune teller takes the cards as he picks [but does not look at them] then takes the rest of the deck and stashes it away. She then places the three cards in front of Ralph. When she is finished she turns over the first card._)

**Fortune Teller: **Ahhhhhhh, the chariot card. I see that you will have a great triumph really soon

**Ralph: **Cool.

(_As Ralph looks proud the fortune teller turns over the second card reveling love_**Fortune Teller: **The lover's card, I see you will find love really soon.

**Ralph: **Ewwwwwww, with a girl?

(_The fortune teller laughs_)

**Fortune Teller: **Now what's the matter with us girls?

**Ralph: **They have coodies

(_The fortune teller laughs again_)

**Fortune Teller: **Don't listen to false stories.

(_The fortune teller lifts up the last card reveling death, Ralph gasps_)

**Ralph: **Does that mean I'm going to die?

**Fortune Teller: **Now this doesn't mean you will die it just means that you will have a ending and maybe to your love life, don't ask me how because that's for you to find out.

**Ralph: **You're a fortune teller you can read the future so that means you can see who I fall in love with.

(_Ralph looks disgusted_)

**Fortune Teller: **Now us fortune tellers we can't see everything in the future, but that's a good thing because if we knew everything in the future then we wouldn't make mistakes and if we didn't make mistakes we wouldn't learn from them.

(_But Ralph still looks troubled_)

**Fort Teller: **What's the matter? You still look like you've faced your biggest fear.

**Ralph:** I'm afraid of death.

**Fortune Teller: **Aren't we all.

**Ralph: **You're afraid of Death?

**Fortune Teller: **Everyone you see here is afraid death; it's the one thing that we can't explain, it's the one thing we don't understand and we probably will never understand. That's why we are afraid of it because it's one thing that science cannot seduce.

(_Ralph looks confused_)

**Ralph**: Seduce?

**Fortune Teller: **Seduce, figure out, understand.

**Ralph: **So I'm not the only one who actually afraid of death.

**Fortune Teller: **No you are not, and it's not a good thing to be afraid.

**Ralph: **It's not? Why?

**Fortune Teller: **Because fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads youto do terrible things, things that the devil wants you to do.

**Ralph: **So you're saying fear is controlled by the devil and I shouldn't be scared.

**Fortune Teller: **Now that doesn't mean no one shouldn't be scared, I mean fear is a part of human nature its part of our emotions without it what would the world be like. The point I make is that you can be scared as long as it you don't make it a part of yourself.

**Ralph:** So you're saying that fear is a part of life and it's ok to be afraid but as long as you don't make a part of yourself because it can lead to the devil and the devil can make you do terrible things.

(_The fortune teller nods her head_)

**Fortune Teller: **You are pretty smart how old are you?

**Ralph: **Eight

**Fortune Teller: **You're smart do you read a lot?

(_Ralph nods_)

**Mother: **Ralph, come on sweetheart it's time to go.

**Fortune Teller:** I leave you with one last thing Ralph, Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over time. Remember That.

(_And gives Ralph a wink)_


End file.
